The Adventures of the Human Dalek Sec
by Devonshire-Dumpling
Summary: Sec was awakened by an unknown force, and doesn't know why, but as he braves the streets of New York, he was knocked off his feet by the Doctor's companion, literally.
1. Awaken

Disclaimer : I don't own nuttin :(

The fallen human dalek Sec's body was lying splayed on the stage, his limbs were at odd angles, and he was covered in bits of wall and his mutinous daleks. The air was hot and humid from super heated travel units, which only added to the stench of rotting flesh, and the dim light ws dully glinting off the travel units, and an entity's visor.

It walked with stumbling grace, clad in what seemed to be linen, but it was tranlucent and pearly, seemingly writhing along the body of the white visored entity. It's hair was ghostly, floating behind it as it walked, white and magnificent as the clothes. The entity seemed to grow more solid as it reached the stage,audible footsteps could be heard, but also a beautiful and horrifying song, like that of a dying phoenix's, it finally came to a stop at the human dalek.

The figure bent down, and removed the visor, in the place of eyes were glimpses of the galaxy, horrifying and terrifying sights, showing long dead planets, and those yet to live, the enamel visor clattered and broke on the floor, shattering into small peices.

The figure then sat down, and cradled Sec's head in it's lap, the song was quieting as two orbs became apparent in the entities hands, one was white and shining, laced with gold tendrils,other was grey, and laced with many red tendrils, but also, if one looked closer, there were shimmers of gold, its mouth opened, and it breathed out star dust. It grasped Sec's shoulders, and two gauntlets appeared on it's hands, they glowed, and with a jolt, Sec awoke.

The Entity threw it's head back,placed its hands forward,and spoke, breathing out dust the whole time " You hybrid, have but twenty rels, now choose " It brandished the white orb "Death" It then brandished the grey one " Or life ".

For five rels, Sec tried to make sense of it all, it took him another five to realise the extent of the situation, seven to think about it, two to make his decision, and one to answer "Life "

The figure gave a ghost of a smile, uttered " Good choice " And vanished, leaving Sec all alone and slighty bewuildered.

Dalek Sec had decided to figure out his situation, he had moved to the seats, away from the dead, and lounged for a while, he was bored, and was sure somebody was going to stumble in at any minute, he needed a disguise to get out. It then hit him like a tone of bricks, he was in a stage show, plenty of costumes !.

Sec was enjoying himself looking at and feeling the many materials, the silk, the velvet, feathers, and the wonderful grating sequins. he had decided that his favourite colours were the vibrant blues and vivid reds. He had enjoyed the way they had looked together, and now sported a navy blue tweed suit, with a wide brimmed hat, and a bright red neck-kerchief. He had managed to slightly curl up his tentacles to look like blonde ringlets, since his skin tone and wrinkles had more or less evened out, he also cut up a wig and tied the synthetic hair around the roots of the tentacles, to make the illusion more real. He then popped on a pair of the black sunglasses, to give the illusion of two eyes, he then tied a red ribbon around a cane, twirled it, grabbed a navy blue bag, and dropped a converted tommy gun in it, and any food he could find, he then walked out of the back door, without looking back.

A/N : If I get reviews, I'll put the next part of the story up, it's already written, even just a lil' one would makeme verrrrrrrry happy - nods -


	2. Ms Jones, I presume ?

Disclaimer : I claim to not own Dr Who

Sec had become increasingly annoyed by the amount of people on the streets of New York, there were more poor than there were rich, and they didn't smell particulaly well, but he soon felt a surge of pity when he saw a gang of small chilren, sitting on the steps of a bakery, their filthy hands held out, and the snobs just ignoring them, or jingling their pocket filled with loose change, just to taunt them.

Sec finally came to a stop, lowering himself on to a graffitied wooden bench, watching the skinny pigeons eat rubbish off the floor, probably he remains of a dog or something, he needed to think, he was a dalek without a plan, he decided that the Doctor would be helping rebuild in Hooverville, along with his companion, the female, he didn't know her name. He sighed, lowering his hat, picking up his cane and walking on.

He soon came to the richer parts of the city, a song then entered Sec's mind, and he hummed it quietly " _If you're blue and you dunno where to go to why don't you go where fashion sits?" _He then twirled is cane and sang " Puttin' on the Ritz "

After walkin back out of the rich part of the city, Sec's stomach rumbled, loudly. He blushed when some people sent him glances, and he pulled the brim of his hat lower, he then saw an ok looking food joint, and walked in, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some phycic paper he had made, walked up to the owner and said " I'm from the food inspection agency, surprise visit, now give me all ya got, and a cuppa joe " The frightened girl nodded, slightly worried about the surprise inspection, and yelled to the cook " One of everythin' and a cuppa hot joe ! "

Finally, he sat down to his first proper meal, pork chops, mash potatoes, peas, and carrots, he felt slightly guilty about the amount they had given him, but his stomach was in control now, he picked up a knife and fork a little unsteadily, and dug in with relish, after he had literally inhaled his meal and drank the weak and bitter coffee, he left the place, patting his stomach in a satisfied manner as he did.

--

Martha Jones was in her element, she had sweat on her brow, and her t-shirt didn't smell as nice as it had earlier, but she was happy, she had a concentrated grin on her face as she bandadged and splinted broken bones, staunched bleeding gashes, and popped in dislocated joints.

After a long haul she had decided to get out of th sweaty makeshift hospital tent for some fresh air, she was angered to see the doctor sitting down and laughing with Lazlo, with a huff she stomped over to him and glared, after about a minute and turned around, but he wasn't expecting Martha to be there, and jumped out of his skin. It took him a while to realise she was angry, and even longer to realise she stunk, he wrinkle his nose and said " Phoar Martha " He wafted the air with his hand, as though warding away flies " You stink...what have you been doing? " She glared harder and said " I think I should be askin' what are **you** doing? " He grinned cheesily, before pointing to Lazlo and replying " I'm helping him settle " Martha then pointed a manicure yet chipped finger at him and seethed " The only thing that's gonna settle is my fist in your gob! Now I'm gonna go for a walk, and you are gonna help " She then stormed off.

--

The Doctor and Lazlo exchanged surprised glances, before bursting out laughing, Lazlo was the first to recover, getting out " Wow, that brood is feisty, keep an eye on that one Doctor, yeowch ! " The doctor nodded and replied " Yeah, two eyes I think " He then got up, stretched, and decided to get something to eat.

--

Martha was fuming, she had decided to try and find a public toilet to clean up in, she finally found one, and stormed in, recieving startled glances from the women inside, she just stared back and answered " What ?" Before heading to the only tap, and having a good wash down with some ok smelling soap.

She sighed happily as she walked the streets of New York, she was getting a pleasant feeling from the wind rushing around the streets, scattering rubbish and dust everywhere, into the cold and shivering forms on the street, Martha felt helpless, so she just stared at the dirty floor, to avoid seeing the emotional sights.

--

Sec was now somehow hyper on watery coffee, and he felt peppy and ready to kick the worlds ass, he flew all over the pavement, darting about and taking in all of the sights and smells, even the bad ones, it was all a new experiance for him, he enjoyed the smell of baking bread and wood varnish so far, and was determined to eat again, all that his stomach could take, and then some. He relenquished this feeling of zest for life, he hadn't had that before, he'd had a zest for imagining and killing, and imagining new ways to kill. But now he saw the true error of the daleks.

As he frolicked about though, he didn't watch where he was going, he collided with somebody, and they both fell in a heap, drawing glances and laughs. He groggily sat up, and his eye widened at who he had the fortune to bump into, it was her, the Doctor's companion.

--

Martha angrily rubbed he head and looked at the person who she had crashed into, and choked on her own saliva, she knew just by the curled tentacles and slightly wrinkled skin it was him, she finished choking and gagging as fast as she could, before an idea pinged in her head to get rid of the attension and bring Sec to Hooverville.

" There you are ! I've been looking all over for you! " She grabbed him by the tweed shirt, hauled him up and muttered " Play along " She dusted herself off and said " Dinner was on the table two hours ago, come on, you good for nothin' " She then dragged him for a while, until they both broke into a run and into a back street alley way.

--

Sec was now extremily confused, the female had pretended to be his spouse to drag attension away, but it had grabbed more in the form of laughter, he turned to her with a glare and said " Now tell me female, why, exactly, you did that ? " Martha shrugged and said " The names Martha, _mate_, and in times like this, people need to have a laugh. " Sec took his turn to shrug and asked " Why do they need to laugh ?" Martha shook her head and said " To cope "

--

Martha was sick of the idle talk, and got down to business, " Listen, Dalek-"

" Sec "

" Sec" She breathed out, before replying, " You stick out like a sore thumb, yeah?"

"...Yeah?" He replied, not quite getting the metaphor. Martha pulled her hands to her chest, which Sec had just noticed, he wrenched his eye up quickly when Matha gave a curt cough, and blushingly replied " Sorry " Martha nodded, and said " It's understandable, you are a bloke after all, but if I see ya doin' again, I'm going to slap you one, understand ?" He nodded meekly, suddenly afraid.

" Anyway, you need to come with me to Hooverville, the Doctor is there, maybe he can help you " She gave a toothy smile, which wrinkled her nose up, and Sec felt a new feeling flash, then fade away, he just shrugged it off and blamed it on bad coffee.

A/N : Well, there it is, we got a singing Sec, hyper Sec, confused Sec, and Pervy Sec - Wipes forehead - phew! ...Review pwease? AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEW DALEK AVION, I really wanted to update xP


	3. Drowning in the darkness

Disclaimer : I never done it

Martha smiled and dragged Sec along by the sleeve, who followed like a dog, still in deep thought, he knew it was wrong to stare at mammary glands in human etiquette, but he was just gathering information, he hadn't really see them around here since people covered up, he blushed again and decided he did not want a smack.

--

After the doctor had finished his fifth cup of watered down mystery soup, he decided he could get things done last minute, and he hurried up to the small power generator he had made out of a tin can, a rusty spinning top, and a dollop of mustard, he smiled and wired it to a lightbulb, grinning at it wickedly and handing it to a poor and sickly child " There you go, now you won't get scared of the monster under the bed " The child grinned, bringing it to show his mother, who looked at the Doctor and replied " God bless, Doctor "

--

Martha was now in Central Park, and nearing Hooverville, she couldn't see it, but could smell the acrid smoke, so could Sec, as he had taken the moment to have a coughing fit, Martha rolled her eyes and whacked him hard on the back a couple of times, before laughing " Are you finished ? If you're not can you die quietly? " Sec nodded, rubbing his back " What did ya hit me for? " He said, still rubbing it, Martha tutted and said " It helps dislodge anything in your wind pipe, so you don't choke to death " Sec looked away and said " I don't need your help " Martha rolled her eyes " Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England " She replied, dripping with sarcasm, Sec looked confused " You are? " He replied with amazement.

As Martha dragged him into the hustle and bustle of Hooverville, Sec was greeted with several wary stares, he pulled his hat down again, and his glasses up, feeling very paranoid at the scrutinizing gazes. As he neared the center, he could almost feel the Doctor's presence, people seemed happier, and there was a mass array of scrap metal, glass and wires in a large pile, which made it kind of obvious who was here.

--

The Doctor looked up from his work suddenly, revealing a face covered in soot, and hair matted with oil, Martha was stood there, with a grin on her face, and a person who seemed to have over done their disguise, the Doctor smiled, his pearly whites a contrast to his face, he stood up and tried to hug Martha, who backed away very fast, the Doctor grinned and replied " Grease is the word Martha "

--

Martha rolled her eyes, still keeping a distance away from the Doctor, she motioned to Sec and replied " Guess who I bumped into on the street ", the Doctor looked over, squinted his eyes, shook his head, took out his thick framed glasses, and but them on, he squinted again, tutted, took off his glasses, breathed on them, and rubbed them vigourously, muttering apologies as he did, he then put them on, and his eyes widened.

" Hello there Sec.. um, why don't we all go somewhere private to talk eh? " He the hurried off, deeper into central park. Sec and Martha followed. The Doctor was sat on an old knarled log, they both sat on either side and the Doctor began to speak.

" Sec, did you see anything when you died " Asked the Doctor, all laughter in his face gone, Sec looked sheepish for a moment, glancing at Martha, is face seemed tense, he then looked back to the Doctor, the fright evident on his face " In the dark, Doctor, you couldn't see, you'd drown in it, before it stops, thats when you hear a song, calling you, then..there's pain Doctor, pain of the flesh, it hurts so bad, that it..it wakes you up, and I saw this, I don't know how to describe it Doctor, this thing, it had no eyes, you could see the galaxy, and more. The doctor nodded, seemingly deep in thought.

A/N: Ooooo spoooky. :C


	4. Dirty Dancing

Disclaimer : Same as always, but I'm working on it

" Right then, " The doctor suddenly replied as he seemingly jumped with joy, " To the TARDIS " This gave Sec a jolt, this was every dalek scientist's dream, the Doctor pressed his sonic screwdriver, and the blue box appeared, Sec quivered in anticipation, as Martha grinned and replied " Come on, it's beautiful " Before grabbing his hand and leading him inside.

Sec's eye widened, and his heart started working triple time, the time machine was organic ! As if the pillars were boughs of an ancient tree, or living stone that only grows on the planet Keolay, it was truly a work of art, and the whirrings of the machine sounded like a beast, a thing of great power, seemingly purring kindly.

For a while he just stood there, rooted to the spot, his eyes darting about the only sign he wasn't having a panic attack, but he _was _hyperventilating, Martha sighed, leading him over to a bright pink beanbag she had smuggled into the TARDIS about a week ago, the Doctor had tried to throw it out, muttering nonsense about ' Domestics ' but he was promptly electrocuted as he came to the door, the TARDIS had spoken, figuritively speaking. It had also ruined his hair...badly.

--

" It's ok Sec, just breath with this over your mouth, " Martha said in a soothing voice, handing him a paper bag, which had a logo that was all too familliar, two golden arches, the Doctor glared at Martha, and she burst out laughing.

--

As Sec started breathing calmly, he noticed he was still grasping the female's hand, he abruptibly, let go, " Sorry " He replied, " Aaaw Martha, Sec's going soft " The Doctor teased, Sec laughed, and replied " Or maybe your expectations aren't what you thought they were, Doctor " They Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, before replying " Well, I wasn't expecting that."

--

After a while, things eventually settled down, Martha had managed to drag the duo of aliens into the film room, where she promply put on Starwars, but she wished she hadn't, either of them would point out innacurracies, about every five minutes " Why does the slug look like a puppet ? " Or " Why does the droid speak it's mind? " Martha sighed, but the film grew slightly better when Ewan Mcgregor came on, then Martha was lost to the world.

The film eventually finished, with Sec wondering why the films weren't filmed in chronological order, the Doctor asleep, and Martha shoving the disk of Dirty Dancing in the DVD player .

--

The Doctor promptly woke up when he heard the song of " Big girls don't cry " On Dirty Dancing, to him and Sec it sounded like cat's dying, but Martha was humming along to it, leaning on her hands, eyes transfixed on the film, particularly Patrick Swayze. To the two males, the film went on and on, it was now to the part after Baby had performed her first dance on the stage, and her and Johnny were in the car, Baby in the back, getting changed, while Johnny's eyes lingered on the mirror above him, Martha laughed, turning to Sec and saying " Remind you of anyone? " Sec felt cold horror, as the timelord and the companion gave evil smirks.

"...No " He replied, not meeting their eyes, the Doctor turn towards Martha, a large grin plastered on his face " What did he do? " Martha pointed down her morbid purple teddy pyjammas and said " He looked at my boobs " The Doctor burst out laughing, and couldn't stop for another five minutes, all that could be heard was " OMIGOD...your face...bloody priceless. "

Sec too had cracked a smile, although blushing, avoiding everyones eyes, the Doctor then sat up, his face bright red and tears running down his face and asked, with his lip quivering " How big were they ? " Both the aliens then began to chuckle, until their laughter flooded out, like a mighty river over it's banks.

--

After they had calmed down, the Doctor had chosen to watch Lord of the Rings, insisting it was his turn, saying that Sec chose Dirty Dancing, which was of course, untrue, but he just wanted to watch it, saying they were his DVD's so he could do whatever he wanted with them.

After a while, Martha began sinking lower into the couch, and emitted snuffling snores, she was splayed all over Sec, her head leaning on his shoulder, arm looped with his, the Doctor smiled to himself, he wasn't the victim of the drool anymore.

A/N Thanks to Mad-Hatter-Lcarol and Dalek Avion for the reviews so far,I did two chapters because I'm feeling generous, review for more, and you can help me with idea's about where they should all go! I will try and incude them into the plot.


	5. A Single Rose

Disclaimer: Don't remind me

Sec awoke abrubtibly, almost jumping out of his skin when he saw Martha cuddled on his chest, and in the most awkward position she could get into, she was basicly lying over the edge of the sofa, and over Sec, his jolt had sent her tumbling to the floor, and him with her, how very awkward.

He was on top of her, knee's on either side of her hips and hands planted on the ground above her shoulders, he blushed rapidly, and recoiled back in horror as the Doctor walked in, a look of shock on his face as he was about to take a large bite of a banana he was holding, the Doctor uttered a small " Oh !" And walked back out again, obviously deeply disturbed.

--

The Doctor was flabbergasted, he didn't mean to react so stupidly, but he must admit it gave him a bit of a shock, he was almost put off his banana, he grumbled for a moment, before taking a large bite, and smiling at the taste, but it needed one more thing, he rummaged in the cupboards of the kitchen and pulled out some marmalade, he dipped the banana in, little bits of it breaking off, he smiled, the doctor would enjoy picking the bits out of the orange gunk later.

--

Martha thought she had reacted quite well in the current situation, she had at first lain on the floor, rigid with shock, then she had managed to burst into a fit of giggles, scaring Sec, and leaving him contemplating her dubiously, he was still straddling her, and she managed to heave him off with concentrated effort, still laughing and shaking her head as she stood up.

Retrieving her fluffy pink slippers, Martha ambled into the kitchen, her feet scuffing against the floor, the Doctor was sat at the head of the table, peering down his glasses at a newspaper dated 1845 as he sipped a cup of sugary coffee, Martha shuffled to the toaster, popping in some bread and getting out some butter and jam, " I happened to walk in on you two earlier " Said the Doctor, Martha choked on the coffee (self heating) she was sipping, the Doctor stood up and gave her a pat on the back, a wry smile on his face.

--

Sec stretched, still in his position on the floor, yawning wildly, he took his time unstretching himself, he just loved the _feeling_ of it all, the fluffy feeling of the rug the tang of coffee in the air, and Martha's scent, of cosmetics, coffee, and perfume. He had come to the realisation on his second day with her, he had felt an attraction, he would fight tooth and claw to prove someone wrong, but he would only admit it to himself quietly, ashamed.

As he lay there, thinking to himself quietly, the room seemed to be slowly fogging up with an etheral mist, and an etheral being slowly faded in, Sec had his eye closed, seemingly in a trance, he was panting heavier than any dog, taking in deep breaths of the mist, he seemed hungry for it, an inate desire, the being laughed.

It once again glided towards Sec, nestling the hybrid's head in its lap, it seemed different now, the spaces where eyes were tinged blue, the hair less dazzling, a yellow tinge to it, the silk gloved hands brushed over Sec's face, he smiled slightly " Tell him " Muttered the figure, barely a whisper, it was fading fast " I bring life " The being began to weep as it faded.

--

The Doctor was shouting, he had sensed the telepathic energy field emnating from Sec, it was over 30, he could sense Sec's thoughts, he was screaming inside, and convulsing, his arms flailing everywhere, his eye rolling, and he was foaming at the mouth, and he was muttering " I give life " To himself over and over again.

Martha was screaming, a good morning had turned into horror, all she saw were one of her friends convulsing and having fits on the floor, she moved everything that he could hurt himself on out of the way, and pushed the Doctor, who was now shaking Sec, out of the way, she positioned his head in proportion with his spine as best she could, as he was now rigid, and not moving a muscle. Martha felt tears come to her eyes, he didn't deserve this, she shooed the Doctor away, and sat with Sec.

--

The Doctor couldn't believe what was happening, Sec was visited by something, and the Doctor had an inkling of what it was, he sighed as flashes of memories crossed his eyes, and he felt his throat begin to ache, tears ran down his face as he sobbed, he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, before rummaging through one of the many cupboards, muttering to himself between irregular hiccups, he pulled out a bottle of bright blue liquid, with the label 'Farera's Hyper Vodka' He looked at it sadly and muttered " Hello old friend "

--

Sec cracked open his eye, and was hit with a wave of pain, he gasped, his breath hissing out through the gaps in his teeth " Pain of the flesh !" He seethed, his eye scrunched up, and the tentacles framing his face writhed, he grasped the deep blue covers of his with clawed hands, ripping slight holes in the sheets. As the wave of pain ended, he took a chance and opened his eyes, becoming slightly dizzy, before focusing on a smiling face in front of him, it was Martha, she was swaying slightly, and she had slight bags under her eyes. " Evenin' " She grinned.

--

The Doctor awoke face down on the kitchen counter, his eyes were gummed up, he could taste vomit, which was now congealing all over his pinstriped suit, he could still feel the tears drying on his face, the Doctor groaned as his head began to hammer, and he felt the urge to vomit again, he ran to the kitchen sink, before pressing a button for small nano robots to clean the kitchen, the Doctor then placed his head in his hands, sitting himself on the now clean table, he looked forward and his stomach clenched in terror, on it lay a single red rose.

A/N: Thanks again Dalek Avion for another review . and you Aimee, I'm getting kinda serious now xP


	6. Cpt Jack Harness, and who are you?

Disclaimer: I own it in my dreams

Both of the Doctor's hearts skipped a beat, he immediatly reached out and grabbed the delicate flower, he pricked his skin and he started to bleed, attached to the rose was a note, written with golden ink ' Find me Doctor '

--

Sec immediately sat up, he felt his stomach contents shift, and Martha handed him a bucket, he heaved, feeling the lumps of pre digested food come out and splatter, he panicked, almost choking. Martha rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back as he coughed violently " Let it all out " Sec rolled his eyes, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, to Martha's disgust. " I think I let it all out and more, Wow, that's a lot! " Martha snickered slightly, before taking the bucket to the bathroom, tipping out the contents, and giving it a good scrub " Make sure you put on some new pyjama's you pig! "

--

The Doctor sat motionless at the control console of the TARDIS, he had no inkling of where to go, except New Earth, he smiled sadly, he had been flattered by the kiss, he could tell it wasn't her though, she acted too posh, and the slang didn't make sense at all. He sighed again, he pulled a knob, twizzled a roller and banged the console with his mallet, the TARDIS sputtered into life, giving an almighty heave as it began to glide through the time vortex.

--

Sec was finally finished changing, he still needed help with the buttons though, he fumbled with them, cursing as bad as a sailor, Martha came back out of the bathroom, placing the bucket next to the door, and gave a satisfied smile, even with Sec's vulgar vocabulary " Oi, you've been with the Doctor when he's tinkering, 'avent ya ?" Sec smirked, remaining silent, " I have also been tinkering, with both of your pitiful human mind! " He laughed, as Martha shook her head in mock disapointment. " Plus the TARDIS ate your Ipod while I was joyriding, I fergot to tell ya " Martha's eyes widened, " You prick !" She yelled, as he laughed, she flailed her fists, looking like an angry windmill , minding not to strike Sec too hard, he was still frail, he enclosed her in a bear hug, her arms were scrunched up, and her face was pressed into his chest, she mumbled for a few seconds, Sec could only tell the words " Prick " and " Bloody dalek ". He laughed, letting her go, she breathed in gasps of air, her hand waving wildly about her face as she said " Cor, you smell like sick "

--

The Doctor sighed in relief, he had eaten a crap load of dry toast and banana's, and he felt slightly better, he sipped his sugar coffee, smiling and crunching the sugar granules between his teeth, he took a big sniff, wrinkling his nose in disgust, he could smell sick and bleach, he shivered, pressing the button on the aroma dispenser at least thirty times, he unwrinkled his face, taking a good sniff, _Apple Grass_

--

Martha ran into her room, stripping off her pyjama's and immediatly jumping into her shower, she let the water course over her for a few minutes, closing her eyes as her badly stressed muscles relaxed, before shreiking as it turned freezing cold, and the TARDIS began to rock, she fell over sideways in the shower, catching her hip on the tap and scalding herself when the tap turned white hot. She swore loudly, and it echoed throughout the whole TARDIS

--

Sec chuckled as he heard Martha swear, he was all the way in the clothes cupboard, yet it echoed angrily. The Hybrid had enough sense to feel the vibrations in the TARDIS before grabbing on to something, he had soon careended into the cupboard, and had selected many exotic materials, a deep blue suit made of crushed velvet, a soft scarf made from the spinnerets of the great shining spider, it was silky and deep red, a carved black cane with celtic knots, and his old pair of shoes. He also found a perception filter, in the shape of a hat, he grinned, it was just what he needed, but first, the perception filter needed some tinkering.

--

Martha dried off, and changed into her red leather jacket, a black tank top with a glittery wolf on it, and a pair of jeans. She slipped on a pair of red dolly shoes ( Extra grip) and walked into the main console room, feeling comforted by the crooning of the TARDIS and that her pink bean bag was still there, and was somehow larger and squishier than before. She snuggled into it, almost drowning in the fluffy material, she could see Sec fiddling with his hat and a (borrowed) sonic screw driver, and the clinks and clanks of a tiny piece of machinery, Martha had to chuckle, as Sec had strapped a large and rather powerful magnifying glass onto his face, so he could see the small peice of machinery, she ambled over to him, still laughing, and asked " What ya doooin? " Sec stood up, and placed his hat on his head, his image was immediatley replaced with that of Diagoras.

--

Sec laughed as Martha jumped, a startled look on her face, he leaned forward, a dastardly smirk on his face as he purred in his best husky voice " Like what ya see, toots?" The combination of his strong accent and husky tone made Martha blush, she squealed silently in her throat. Sec could hear her heartbeat quicken " Sec, don't be so stupid, don't grin like that, stoppit' " She began to laugh nervously and flee.

--

The Doctor laughed at Martha's fleeing form, he could hear her muttering to herself. Sec was almost on the floor, his ornate cane was the only thing holding him up, his (two eyes) were leaking tears, which he mopped up quickly. Sec ran over to the Doctor and laughed " How was that?" The Doctor patted him on the back " Smooth " The Doctor replied.

The Timelord eventually packed up his equipment ( Sonic Screwdriver and an energy bar ) and shouted down the bright corridor " Come on Martha, you can come out now ! Sec isn't sexy anymore !"

--

Martha scoffed at the Doctor, before quickly grabbing her hand bag filled with essentials,mainly make up, a bottle of tear gas and a first aid kit. She placed it over her shoulder and ran into the main console room.

Martha couldn't look at Sec for a while without turning red, his hat was off now, because New Earth was used to aliens, and wouldn't question his appearance, besides the general xenophobia expressed by the population. Sec's sudden charmingness had given her a jolt to say the least, he must of gotten it from Diagoras, because Pure Dalek Sec wasn't charming at all.

Martha then began to get hyped up over re visiting New Earth, as the Doctor opened the door, she gasped, the whole place was beautiful, the towering sky scrapers were marbled white, with gold windows and frames, it was then that she realised that the large building was a church, but on it's spire was a visored face, seemingly looking down from the sky.

--

The Doctor frowned, this wasn't what the rebuilt society was supposed to be like, it was supposed to be small towns, careful of the technology and chemicals they used, not small villages, especially not Goddess worshipping.

He stepped out into the fresh air, the scent was tinged with apple grass, which crunched under his converse clad feet. He looked at the church again, and the continuous song that was always in his head burst out into a choir. This was Rose's song, the Doctor suddenly knew that he was travelling in the right direction, the right way to finding his Rose.

The Time Lord set off, looking back at Sec and Martha, a look that said not to follow, Sec nodded in understanding, and Martha just looked at him. The Doctor hesitated, his face grim set, but when he heard his name uttered "_Doctor_" He set off down the false marble path, with the wind ruffling his hair.

--

Martha looked at the Doctor's retreating form, and it was then that she realised, and she hated to admit it to herself, but she had to. _The Doctor would never wait for her_. She realised she would always come in 2nd place to Rose, and she admitted it bitterly, but she wouldn't pine for the Doctor, nor wait for him.

She sat herself on the sweet smelling grass, Sec gave a bored sigh and flopped himself next to her, his hand over his eye as he grew accustomed to the sunlight. " Your hormone levels are changing, how come?" Martha laughed and said " I just realised something Sec, that's all, but anyway, do you want to go explore? Since the Doctor dumped us and we can't get back into the ship, we might as well. " Sec laughed and nodded eagerly, he lowered his voice to a gravely tone and said "Charter a course, says you, a change in the wind, says I " Martha giggled and stood up, pointing towards a load of sagging old ruins.

--

Sec smiled at the ruins, his old codes of conduct still running through his head _A Dalek __**Must**__ Never Fear _" Come on then _Doll_, I've only been able to walk for two weeks and I'm faster than you !" Martha flipped her middle finger up and said " Sit and swivel on it _smhucks_ " Sec turned around and looked offended " Hey, I don't make fun of your accent !" Martha burst out laughing " Who was it then, who kept mimicking Barbara Windsor, when he watched Carry On?" He then sent a small telepathic pulse from his body, something he had gradually learned to utilize, the small wave tripped Martha up. Sec grinned and said in his best English accent " Oooo Cheeekaaay"

--

Martha huffed and puffed up the hill, Sec was way in front of her, " Oi, wait a minute will you !" She yelled, Sec turned around and waved, " WAIT " She screamed, he plopped down onto the grass, she could see him feeling it, Martha couldn't help but laugh at him.

She soon caught up to him, and collapsed next to him on the grass. " Almost there " She huffed. Sec shook his head and said "About a third of the way " Martha groaned, turned to him with pleading eyes and said " Pull me up the hills? " Sec smiled and said," Even better, I'll carry you. " He held out his arms, Martha shook her head " No, I'm too heavy " Sec just shook his head, grabbed her and threw the shrieking girl over his shoulder.

--

Sec laughed at Martha, who had now stopped beating his back, he approached the crumpled ruins, which seemed to be an old hospital, Martha appeared to have fallen asleep, so he continued to carry her, smiling happily about the close proximity.

Sec soon came to a chamber, the door read " VIP Room " He entered when he heard gasping from inside, in the middle of the room was a statue of the entity crouched over a stone marble altar, a glowing ball in it's hands. On the altar was a man, with a spike driven through his heart and into the altar, there were large pools of blood everywhere, some of it seemed to be very old. The man on the altar was dead, but Sec felt uneasy and approached him. He jumped as the man gasped, he looked up groggily at Sec and said " Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

--

The Doctor soon entered the church, it was empty, he could of heard a pin drop, he soon came into the main area, and almost gasped. There was a hologram of the entity, and above the hologram there were letters carved into the wall, they read _Bad Wolf._

--

Martha slowly woke up, she could smell rot and blood " Don't open your eyes " Sec warned, Martha shivered and replied " Why not? " Sec held her closer and replied " It would scar you for life " Martha nodded, wrinkling her nose at the coppery smell. Martha shivered, she could hear gasping, and Sec dropped her down, minding not to drop her into the congealing puddles of blood. " Stay here " He replied, and cautiously approached Jack.

--

Jack couldn't believe it. Bad Wolf had appeared to him in in his life support tank over a hundred years ago, and she had made him young again, and this time ' _For eternity '_

It had said, Jack was so glad, he just _had _to hit on Novice Hame, except the locals had found him, and knew Bad Wolf had bestowed him a gift. So they nailed him to the altar so everybody could see the miracle, he had been like this since then, and now a rather handsome looking alien was trying to free him. He sat up groggily, and tried to aid the alien, his face contorting in agony.

--

Sec was trying his best to break the iron bar, which stopped Cpt. Jack from sliding off, the Hybrid gritted his teeth, letting out a grunt as the rusted bar flew off. Jack cheered, easing himself off, his blood helping him slide off easily. The hole in the impossible human's chest was already starting to heal. Sec rolled his eye as the human tore off his shirt, revealing rippling muscles, Jack laughed and replied " Well I can't walk around with a dirty shirt now, can I?" Sec justed turned his back on Jack, and picked up Martha, who buried her face in his neck.

A/N : Thanks Katie Chui for reviewing, and everyone else, all 3 of you xP


	7. Goddess

Disclaimer: ...

Sec had to grin when he got out of the ruined hospital, it scared him, especially when Jack had run into a rusty old wheelchair, Martha had squeaked in fright, so he just _had _to be the gentleman and cuddle her closer, Jack had laughed at the large grin on his face.

--

Martha smiled when Sec let her down, she rubbed her eyes for a while and got used to the light again, blinking rapidly. Soon everything came into focus again as she smudged her mascara. She blushed immediately, she knew that somebody had joined them, except she wasn't expecting him to be shirtless, and hot. The man grinned, cupping her face in his hands and said " Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you ?" Martha laughed bashfully, stepping out of arms reach and smiling " Martha Jones " He took her hand and shook it " Martha Jones, aren't you a sight for sore eyes ! " Martha rubbed hers again and muttered " Tell me about it. "

--

The Doctor smiled, the song here was loudest, and he could hear her, reaching out, calling for help. He didn't know why Bad Wolf was here, Rose must of caved in somehow, or he hadn't got the whole time vortex out of her, whatever she was, she was close now. Changing time and space just to find her Doctor, and the Time Lord needed to find his Rose. He knew what she had become, mostly. A Goddess, with human instincts and desires, she would tear the whole universe apart to fulfil them, and now she desired one thing, _him_.

--

Jack had to laugh at Martha, she looked like a panda bear with the smudged make up, she was kind of hot, leaning more toward cute, but that could of been the no sex for thousands of years thing, but it wasn't his fault. The age thing kind of made things stop working, shrivel up, then fall off, but since Bad Wolf had come, things grew back, and grew some more. Then he got nailed to a table. Jack cursed luck, maybe it was bad karma, he had nailed a fair few lovers to the table before! Jack burst out laughing suddenly, laughing at his own innuendo. Martha quirked an eyebrow and asked " What the bloody hell are you laughin' at? " Jack shook his head, biting his lip cheekily " Karma " He replied

--

Sec trundled on, lagging slightly in front, feeling very solitary. He grumbled to himself, feeling very jealous of Jack, who was telling Martha a story about the time he had discovered a female cat woman in heat, while Jack had been covered in cat nip, a joke one of his boyfriends had played on him. Jack was lamenting that his ' Delicous' behind had even been rejeuvenated with the scars. Sec rolled his eye, tutting to himself.

--

Martha laughed a deep belly laugh at Jack's tale, before swallowing it down when she saw Sec's depressed state, and immediately ran over to him, she tugged on the slightly twitching tentacle, and crooned " What's wrong ? " Sec just shook his head, managing a smile and replying " Nothing at all, _toots_ " But Martha could tell that there was no feeling in the jibe, she hooked her arm around his, realisation hitting her like a drunk Judoon, he was the hero of the day, and she'd ignored him, she lay her head on his arm and whispered so Jack couldn't hear ' Sorry '

--

Sec smiled at her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she didn't protest at all, which surprised him, humans never minded things when the sun was setting, he presumed. She leaned her head into his shoulder, obviously guilt ridden, Sec took his time just basking in the moment, before laughing " You're forgiven " He felt her deflate from the breath she had been holding, she patted him on the shoulder " Took your time _smhucksypoo_ " Jack overheard and began to laugh, " _Smhucksypoo_ "

--

Jack grinned at the pair in front of him, casually walking forward, with Sec with his arm still around Martha, Jack was slowly trailing behind, and before he knew it, both of them had turned around, Martha with her arms crossed impatiently. " Penny for your thoughts? " Asked Martha, Jack placed his arms behind his head and asked " Are you two..you know " Jack made a lewd gesture with his hands, Martha choked, Sec's eye widened, and they both immediately began to protest " Just friends, best mates we are, nothing else " Martha shreiked. Sec seemed to be waving his arms around rapidly, the stubby tentacles on is head twitching madly " No, me and dollface are just pals !" Jack chuckled at them, " Whatever you say " Then continued walking.

--

The Doctor stepped up to the altar, pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he began to scan the statue. As the sonic device buzzed, the Doctor frowned, nothing at all was powering the statue's orb, the Doctor stood back up fom his squatting position as his knees were starting to ache. He rubbed his eyes and placed his glasses on his face, looking up again at the statue, he could swear that it wasn't pointing at a new door before. The Doctor stood up, in he door way was what appeared to be a subspecies of cat people, or a cross, which seemed more likely. The Doctor notified that it was female in appearance, with hardly there fur, which was almost golden in colour, along with a swishy tail and ears, but her eyes were soft and brown, obviously human. " You know my Father " She stated " I was born in a traffic jam, you helped my family escape, my Father, his name is Brannigan " She grinned at the Doctor, whose eyes widened in rememberance.

A/N : THANK YOU!! All the reviews I recieved gave me quite a shock ! I wasn't expecting to suddenly have 11 reviews xP. I give much appreciation to Dalek Avion, Amiee, Mad-hatter- LCarol, Katie Chui, and paintingtherosesred.

To answer Dalek Avion ; Yep, she is coming back, I'm kinda thinkin' of a timey wimey way to make her appear xP

And to answer Mad Hatter ; Yep, I've had it happen to me a fair few times, xP, don't worry about it!

Dalek Avion, Katie Chui and Amiee, thanks for the faves

Sorry for blabbering on, but I like to give credit where credit is due :P

Oh yeah, sorry for the innuendo, but Jack is Jack. -Shrugs-


	8. Snuggles

Disclaimer : If I did, Sec would be the main character.

Martha grinned as the beloved TARDIS came into her sights once again, she heard Jack behind her give a manly squeal of joy as he spotted the TARDIS, " You know the Doctor !! " He practically gushed out, before spying to figures walking toward them, one was the Doctor, and the other was a mischeivous looking ... cat person? The Doctor was laughing at her, as they both approached.

--

The Doctor led Feli towards his companions, who seemed to of picked somebody up aswell. The Doctor's eyes widened as he realised that the person in front of him was Jack. The person in question saluted, and gave a curt " Doctor " The Doctor looked at Jack, quelling the urge to run in his stomach. " Jack " He said in curt reply. A smile creased up Jack's features as he engulfed the Timelord in a hug, the Doctor grinned back, patting the Time agent on the back. " Good to see you again Doctor " Jack's eyes then turned toward the exotic female. He cupped her chin in his hand, looking deep into her eyes and grinning " Captain Jack Harkness " He kissed her hand " And who are-" "**Don't **start " The Doctor interrupted, Feli waved her hands around impatiently and said in a slight Irish accent " Doctor, I don't mind at all " The Timelord just rolled his eyes.

--

Sec grinned at Feli, feeling a slight sense of comraderie with her, after all, she was half human too. Sec could see her happily chatting away with Martha, which he was glad about. Martha needed another girl to talk to every now and then. Sec almost sighed with relief, most of the time she could talk everyone's ear off with gossip or teasing. The Doctor seemed relieved to as the Timelord glanced at Sec and said " You and me both mate !"

--

Martha smiled as Feli recounted the story of her being saved by the Doctor, even if she couldn't recall it very well, her Father had filled her in on most of the details when she was old enough to ask why they wouldn't live in the big city ruins. She had already tried to ask her litter mates, but since she was the runt, they wouldn't of told her anyway. " I kind of remember being held and stroked " She recounted. " By somebody I didn't know, which was probably the Doctor, since he broke into our hover car. Then there was more waiting. The clanking always scared me though, Papa told me years later that they were large crabs, which ate everyone in the fast lane. " Martha shuddered, remembering her experiances " I was in the fast lane " Feli looked amazed " You don't look very old, you look about my age !" She stated.

Martha shifted awkwardly " Umm, promise you won't tell anybody this ? " She pleaded. Feli nodded, her ears pricked up to hear the secret. " I travel with the Doctor...in a time machine, it's called the TARDIS, and then Doctor ain't exactly human " Feli laughed, " Well that's a relief, I thought he was pregnant when I heard two heartbeats coming from him" Martha almost choked on the laughter that came rolling out, giggling like hell as her new friend offered her arm for support.

--

Jack grinned at the feline hybrid and Martha as they came trotting towards them, mostly at Feli. He gave her a wink, which made her ears flatten against her head and hide behind Martha, all the while she was giggling nervously, Martha looked in the direction that she had fled from and saw it was Jack. Martha shook her head and rolled her eyes, stepping away from Feli as a smile tugged at her lips. Jack laughed as Feli once again exposed. " I can see you " He smiled, waving at her. Feli gave a little squeak and ran after Martha.

--

Martha soon left Feli to her own devices, which was currently filling the Doctor in on what had happened in his absence. Martha turned to Sec, who was gazing at the small villages dotted across the horizon. She poked him in the ribs, which brought him out of his reverie. " Hey, how ya doin' broad? " Martha poked him again, keeping silent " You only talk to me 'cos I give you attention " He laughed. She pouted, but a smile began to play on her lips, she tried to hide it, but to no avail. Sec grinned and placed his arm around her, Martha began to laugh. Sec turned his head to face her " All that 'cos you didn't wanna ask ? Sometimes you take me for a twit, doll, I know what you wanted. " He laughed, patting her shoulder out of mirth.

Sec grinned as Martha tugged him into the long grass, Sec had the feeling she wanted to tell him something,_'_ _Maybe confess her deep love for you '_ He thought to himself sarcasticly. Martha looked sheepish for a moment, looking behind her and laughing " Did you see Jack and Feli? Just started snoggin' ! " The Doctor then came down the slope toward the long grass, looking very shaken. He cleared his throat, looking awkwardly behind him, before remarking " Well, they seem to be getting along fine "

--

Martha laughed as the Doctor stood up with his hands over his eyes, and began to navigate his way toward the TARDIS. Sec just shook his head in mirth. Martha shivered and snuggled closer to him, the wind was starting to pick up, and Martha had discarded her jacket earlier in the day. Sec's breath hitched as she lay her head beneath his, she looked up at him and asked " What? " He was very close now, and she was breathing heavily, she could feel the pit of her stomach squirming around and her heart hammering in her throat, Sec cupped her face in his hand and answered " Nothing at all, doll face " He bent closer, smirked, then placed a burning kiss on her lips.

A/N : Umm, I feel strange now xP Kind of glad I got that part over now. I wasn't sure if I should at first, but I'm glad I did now, and I've decided to be evil and leave this chapter on a cliffy :3

Thanks for the fave SilverComet777!

Amiee: I would of answered you if you asked a question :3

Dalek Avion : Yup, a timey wimey way that I'm still thinking of XP

Buchanchem :Ya, I decided to make him use slang because it would give hime more personality, so does the flirting ;3

Paintingtherosesred : Thanks for the link, some of the words made me laugh :P I'm thinking of making Feli a companion, but I'm not positive yet -ponders- And who _doesn't_ love Jack's pillow talk? I know I do.


	9. Again?

Disclaimer : If I did own it, why would I be here?

--

Martha's eyes widened as Sec's lips connected with hers, this was definately not what she expected him to do as a shock of electricity ran through her. She lifted an eyebrow as Sec suddenly pulled away, and had gone rigid, Martha raised an eyebrow and said " Aaw come on, I wasn't that bad was I? " Sec looked up at her anxiously " I think I..I " Then he fainted.

--

Martha gasped when he fainted, she turned him over and felt for his pulse, which was racing, and so was his breathing, Martha summed up that he had suffered a panic attack at the time of the kiss, the emotions he was experiancing must of overwhelmed him, she hoped that he'd wake up soon, or else she'd hav to explain why he was in a state of unconsciousness. " Sec " She said, while shaking him a bit too hard, " Sec " She shouted, lightly slapping his face, then she remembered what the Doctor had said about Daleks with black casings " DALEK SUPREME " She yelled " REPORT STATUS ! " That had done the trick, he had sat bolt upright, looking around wildly.

--

The Doctor had been very disturbed by what he had seen, oh yes, he had seen everything. He gripped the grass with his clammy hands, a small smirk creeping up on his face, he was going to stir things up.

--

Sec was extremely embaressed yet proud of what he had just done, but she had tip toed over the line when she called him Dalek Supreme, which had made his stomach crawl with excitement, and he had wanted to dominate her then, make her respond to his rules and feelings, she must of seen it flash through his eye, since she back away gently, he then caught up with himself, and grinned wildly " Well, I wasn't expectin' that kiss doll, emotions are confusing . But I _liked _it " He smiled goofily, making Martha giggle at him, he grabbed her arm and said " Let's do it again !" Martha laughed harder.

--

Feli smelled them before they came sauntering up the hill, she could smell the endorphins and the pheromones, her face became sly as the two companions greeted her. She didn't reply, staring at both of them, not moving a muscle. Martha quickly dropped her gaze, but Sec held his own against Feli, she eventually grinned, blinking and breaking the battle " You are very stubborn Sec, but you both stink of pheromones, and I know what's been going on, so don't even make excuses " She grinned

--

Sec had felt it then, his superior attitude rearing it's head, he had managed to conceal it for some time, but he decided he wasn't going to be made a fool of any more, he would fight for everything, especially the female that was at the moment too shy to touch him. He wasn't so sure of Feli right now, and she seemed to be testing his boundaries, which wouldn't be tested for long, he knew that much

--

Martha was still dazed, she had almost been tempted to kiss him again, if it wasn't for that scary horny look he had given her. That had sadism written all over it, and she wasn't gonna provoke him. She was suddenly shy of him now, and wouldn't meet his eye, he then wrapped his arm around her, as Feli led them to her Father's house.

A/N : Woo, short I know, don't kill me ! ( Or eat me)

ShinigamiGirl13: I'm glad I made you laugh, and I'm glad I did, since I'm fearing for my life, please don't eat me :

LadyDalek: I'm glad you do :D And thanks for the alert !

Katie Chui: Yeah, we all know she does like it xP


	10. Answers

Disclaimer: Don't own it, only in dreams.

--

Martha grinned as she entered Brannigan's house, it was small, yet cozy, with squishy armchairs, which reminded her of the Gryffindor common room from the Harry Potter books, Feli just sat on the sofa, and greeted her Father with a flick of her ears as he came in, a ball of wool in his hands as he attempted to unknot it all, " Curse this confounded contraption " He muttered, before noticing the Doctor stretched out on his armchair, and the wool fell out of his hands.

" Doctor? " He gasped, setting down onto a chair covered in a frilly blanket, he rubbed his eyes, before shouting " OI VAL ! " He waited a moment before a friendly " What is it Tom? " Answered back " Come look what I've found " He shouted back up the stairs, " Oh Tom, it isn't a big rat again is it? You know how I hate those things " Then footsteps were heard as she ambled down the steps, there was Valerie, and she was holding a mug, which was now smashed on to the floor, she clutched her heart and whispered " By the Goddess, is it you Doctor?

--

The Doctor grinned at Valerie, gesturing to himself " Yep, its me alright " Valerie sat down on the arm of her husband's chair, as Feli began to pick up the smashed pieces of plastic enamel off the floor. The Doctor grinned and slipped on his glasses, grinning at Brannigan " Now, I've got a few questions to ask "

--

Martha slumped in her chair and looked at her watch, he had taken precisely 40 minutes so far. She looked at Sec, who seemed to be on another world altogether, then at Feli, who was laying her head in Martha's lap, much to Jack's jealousy. She poked Feli, who had fallen asleep, her eyes fluttered open, and she shot Martha a questioning glance " Are you bored ?" Whispered Martha, Feli nodded, and motioned upstair and mouthed " Let's go "

--

Sec was brought out of his reverie when Martha pulled one of his tentacles to grab his attention, he shot her a questioning glance when she pointed to the ceiling, and Feli once again mouthed " Let's go " He slowly stood up, hearing his joints creak as he cricked his back, excused himself, and followed the girls upstairs.

--

Jack allowed himself a sly grin when he saw the younger portion of the house run upstairs, Jack himself still had the mindset of a grumpy yet horny old man, so he had fun talking to Brannigan about the younger generation after the Doctor had siphoned up all the information that he could grab. " Yah, I mean they're always running away now, getting drugged up on moods and stims, what's up with that? "

--

Feli watched as Martha and Sec told her about the Doctor, how wonderful he was, yet Feli wasn't so sure, " I know he rescued us in the traffic and all that, but how come he doesn't age? " Sec and Martha exchanged a quick glance " He moisturizes " Answered Martha.

--

The Time Lord contemplated the information he had recieved, basicly Bad Wolf had appeared and gave Jack eternal youth, but Jack was captured and tortured, so he blabbed about Bad Wolf, who became their Goddess, and Jack was proof of the miracle. Brannigan and Valerie had to move out of the city, and so did the rest of the cat people, since they believed that only humans were created in the Goddess' image. The Doctor didn't understand at all, he sighed and bit into a piece of oatcake that Valerie had offered him.

--

Martha laughed at Feli, as Martha had spotted a white ball of cotton wool in the room, and thrown it at her, it just bounced off Feli's head. She shot Martha another cat glance, then shifted towards the ball, she hesitated, before leaving it abandoned on her bed " You're gonna get annoyed in a minute " Predicted Sec, Feli flicked her ears in protest, shaking her head in amusement, " I can tell Feli, your going to be just like Martha, you throw a cushion on the floor and she'll just pick it up and put it back perfectly " Feli growled as Martha let out an embarresed laugh, Martha could see Feli was itching to pick it up. Feli finally gave in, picking it up and placing it in her lap, not meeting anyones eyes.

--

Jack was very aware now of the time " The Priestess' should be checking on me by now " Jack then realised something the same time as the Doctor as they heard a loud screech of " WHERE IS THE MIRACLE!? "

--

Feli's happiness suddenly fell when she heard the Priestess' screech, that usually meant her family was targeted, most of her brothers and sisters had left on shuttles to the nearby planet Flowdab, and the remaining had cut off their own ears and lasered their fur off to look human, which was expensive, since not many people hadn't wanted to learn this technology anymore, and the Sisters of Plenitude had been dispanded a decade ago, they were the first to die.

--

Brannigan was the first to stand up, shouting the younger generation to get downstair, he then began to lock all the doors and the windows, the Doctor barricading them with lead sheets and fixing them in place with his sonic screwdriver, " To stop them sending in gamma waves " Smiled the Doctor, Sec suddenly came bursting in, his face set in a determined expression. " Is it a battle? " He asked excitedly.

--

Sec felt his circulatory system flood with andrenaline as he heard booted feet marching heavily outside, and the cry of what sounded like a dog. The Doctor gestured for him to sit, but he shook his head, feeling incredibly stubborn. He sat next to the door, fiddling in his pocket, before pulling out his converted tommy gun, the Doctor narrowed his eyes, pointing an accusing finger at Sec " What?" He said, confused. " I looked at your clothing technology, my pockets are bigger on the inside " Laughed Sec, and he once again took up his position next to the door.

--

A/N : Sorry for the general boringness of this chapter, but I needed to introduce Brannigan and Valerie, and also the priestess. But I want to show how much Sec hasn't changed combat wise, I promise the chapters going to be interesting next time. -nods-

buchanchem : LOL! I don't wanna know what your thinking...since I probably already know xP

Katie Chui: Glad I made you giggle !

Dalek Avion: I love Brannigan, he's that fatherly kind of person who everyone loves ! And pointy sticks are better than being eaten !


	11. War Cry

Disclaimer : Maybe one day

Sec felt his heart sputter when a knock on the door was heard, " Catkind, on instruction from the mistress, we have permission to force the door, if you don't open up, we _will_ burst it open " Sec's grip tightened on his gun, and felt a light pressure on his shoulder, he looked up, seeing the Doctor staring at him.

--

The Doctor was suddenly aware that he had misjudged Sec, watching him as he ground his teeth and sat by the barricaded door, hugging his gun to his chest and sometimes twitching. The time passed in a relitively short space of time, and soon a crackling at the door could be heard, then sparks could be seen. Sec was grindng his teeth loudly now, and his tentacles were twitching big time, this reminded the Doctor that Sec was part dalek.

--

Martha grew more worried by the second, there was almost a hole through the door now, and Sec was growling audibly, Martha and Feli were clutching one another, and her claws were beginning to brake Martha's skin layer, she winced as a small drop of blood dribbled down her finger, and eventually dripped onto her trousers. At that exact moment time seemed to pause, Martha looked up to a ghostly being in the doorway, a large smile on it's glowing face as it touched the lead on the door, decaying and corroding it.

--

The Doctor could of sworn that the lead wasn't corroded a moment ago, Martha was staring at the door as a large beast jumped through, it was furry, with no eyes. But a big drooling fanged mouth, which only stopped at the neck, it was a Cerb, it went for Feli as she hissed out of instict. It's great mouth was inches away from her face when she began to claw at it, the Doctor was now pulling at it's long tail, until he realised it had a pulse collar around it's neck, and he was about to press his screwdriver to the pwer module to knock it out, before a very loud battle cry punctuated the air " _**Ex-ter-minate **_!" And the Cerb howled as hundreds of thousand joules of plasmatic energy pulsed along it's nervous system. It collapsed on top of Feli, dead.

--

Feli screamed and spat as the Cerb collapsed on her, and it's acidic drool began to melt through her clothes and onto her skin. With a combined effort, Martha and Jack had managed to haul the beast off of her. Her Father and Mother were hurriedly fetching the medical supplies. Feli swivelled her ears around, and heard a crackling and then a dull boom as the incendiary plasma hit the wooden house.

--

Everywhere was suddenly consumed in flames, and Martha was choking fast, the plasma seemed to be an intelligant bio weapon, because at first only the outside of the house was on fire, then it slowly moved inwards, causing them all to become trapped in the kitchen, and like cornered rats, the humans, cats and hybrids panicked, all were struggling to get into the middle of the room, even if the others were exposed to the flames.

--

The Doctor was horrified as everyone except him was panicking, he had to struggle to keep them under control as they fought to stay in the middle. The Doctor knew humans still had a long way to go regarding the still strong animal instincts, he placed the sonic screwdiver on setting 32, and spoke into it as his voice projected across the room " _**STOP STRUGGLING **_" He screamed, they immediately paused, still closely knitted together with light pushing and shoving. The Doctor pulled on a pair of stetheoscopes, and lay down on the floor, placing the plate of the instrument onto the slowly melting laminate flooring. " What are you doing that for? " Coughed Valerie as the Doctor stood up. " Because I'm brilliant " He grinned, and with a delighted cry of " Allonsy! " he smashed his converse clad feet through the floor, and they all began to fall.


	12. Coo

Disclaimer: Nope

--

Martha was dully aware of falling, as the carbon monoxide fumes had been getting to her for a while, she landed harshly on her hands and knees, which creaked with the effort of keeping her up after the fall, she heard the others hit the ground around her, she noted with envy that Brannigan and Feli had landed on their feet, albeit a little heavily. Everywhere was dark, and the only source of light was the hole ten metres above her head. She could hear vomiting somewhere to her left, she noted that this was a sign of smoke inhalation. She stood up precautiously, and whimpered when her knee made an awful splitting sound.

--

Jack was dead, laying on the floor with his skull cracked open, but with a feeling of being scraped across glass everything knitted back together, and he took a large breath as his heart restarted, he managed to turn on his side as he coughed up scum and mucus. He remembered that this happened to him the first time he had been brought back to life, and noted with a dull laugh that there was a first time for everything.

Jack had to admit that the Cerb had made his heart beat faster, but it hadn't scared him, the thing that did was Sec, and he recounted the strange alien screaming ' _**Ex-ter-minate**_ ' And only one creature had ever said that, Jack despised those creatures, and if he ever encountered one, he would kill it. He'd have to ask the Doctor about Sec.

--

Sec was brought back to his normal self with a bump, and he was ashamed. How could he have lost control like that? Even a normal Dalek wouldn't of lost control like that. How dare he ! Supreme Dalek Sec, higher than the emperor himself ! He felt his blunt claws dig into his hands and draw blood, he grit his teeth again, when he heard a sudden whimper.

--

Martha clutched at her knee, she had guessed it had disclocated itself, then snapped, she'd need an operation, she knew that much. Possibly some pins as well. Martha shuddered at that thought. She weakly crawled, her breath coming out in low rasps. She dully noted being scooped up, " Martha, you're hurt " She heard Sec whisper into her ear, she nodded, not aware that he couldn't see her, and had only found her because he'd nearly tripped over her.

--

Sec heaved Martha up with some effort, up onto his shoulder, he heard Jack remark somewhere to his left " Nice view Martha " He was sniggering, as Martha's bum was currently wiggling in the air, Sec could hear her giggling and he began to laugh himself, he then noticed that the Doctor was fiddling with something, before there was a flash of bright light, they all closed their eyes with shouts of " Jesus " Or " Bloody hell". The Doctor dimmed the light, with a large smile and his face while he was profusely apologizing.

--

Feli blinked at the sudden brightness, she should of said that she could see already but it was no matter, she saw her father and mother get up warily, and she felt a hand clasp her own. She looked up to see Jack, who shot her a grin and winked. She giggled giddily, and he clutched her hand tighter.

--

The Doctor was now exploring what appeared to be a large cave. " Sec, bring Martha over here, I need to get a look at that knee " Sec nodded and quipped " I obey " He shuffled over, he didn't want to trip over anything again, and deposited Martha onto the mysteriously flat surface. He then shot her a smile before walking off to look around. He noted that there were a lot of flat surfaces and discarded items. It must of been a dwelling centuries ago. He turned to go back to the party, when he heard whimpering, and something brushing his leg. He looked down with alarm and saw it to be a small animal. He picked it up as it crooned at him. It seemed to be a rather elegant dog like creature, it's paws were dainty and it's tail was long and curled. It's ears were erect on top of it's head, and it was completely black.

Sec noticed it was shivering, and beside from the tense muscles he could feel bone. Sec decided it was suffering from severe malnutrition. He let the thing crawl inside his jacket, he then began to walk toward the Doctor, the thing crooning pathetically.

--

The Doctor examined Martha's knee, it hadn't split completely, it was a hairline crack. He considered popping it back in, but the bone could split even more. He took out his sonic screwdriver, and set it to setting 55, bonding molecules back together. He pressed the button over Martha's knee, and he heard a crunch as the fracture healed itself. Martha whimpered slightly as the Doctor did his work. " You need to pop it back in " She said, the Doctor nodded and waved Jack over, " Hold her down " He instructed the captain, who nodded and held on to Martha's arm, an she grit her teeth, the Doctor looked up at her reasurringly and said " On the count of three " She nodded " One...two..." He then pushed up on her knee, which gave a sickening 'Pop' as it popped into place. Martha screamed.

--

Sec became increasingly alarmed as he watched Jack hold Martha down, he felt sorry for her, since he only had two thirds of the pain receptors he should have. He knelt down and the thing in his jacket jumped out onto Martha, she screamed again. Sec guessed that she thought it was a spider, he pulled it off of her, " It's ok, it's ok, it's not a spider, it was following me dollface ! " Martha nodded, examining it. " It's so cute ! " She crooned. Sec noted that it had a reptilian appearance aswell, a memory that wasn't his stirred in his head. He thought the thing was the basic shape of a dragon. " What did you call it? " Asked Martha, Sec thought about it for a moment, he wanted to think this through, he remembered it had taken him a whole month to think of a name for himself. Then he remembered the sound it had made " Coo " He grinned " That's it's name, Coo."

--

Martha stroked Coo, and it playfully nipped at her fingers, emitting a bark. She smiled at it as Coo wagged its tail. Coo started sniffing into her pocket, and pulled out a packet of liquorice laces, she giggle and pulled a couple out for Coo, who devoured them immediately, looking around for more. The Doctor then came ambling closer " Martha, have you seen my liquor-" He was interrupted with a bark, and he looked down at Coo. " What's that ?" Asked the Doctor, Martha looked up to Sec, then to him " Sec found it Doctor " Sec nodded, as Martha began to flick at Coo, who playfully boxed with her. " It encountered me over there, I think there's an abandoned dwelling. " The Doctor picked Coo up by the scruff of it's neck, examining it. " Well, we now know Coo's a girl, erm, she has no fur on her legs, which are covered with complex scales, her tail is long and prehensile, carnivore, but it seems to be domesicated " He handed Coo to Sec, and she climbed her way up onto his shoulder. " Can we keep it? " Begged Martha, the Doctor looked at her face, then at Sec's, and nodded reluctantly.

--

Jack was out in front, the bait, the eye candy, whatever. He was still leading the group through the winding cave tunnels, with only the torch attachment on the sonic screwdriver for light. The thing ..Coo or whatever, was weaving through his legs, making little ' Arf ' sounds as it did, Jack wasn't sure whether to pick it up or kick it. He picked the yappy creature up, and it licked him with a long prehensile tongue. Jack giggled slightly as Coo jumped onto his head, Martha hobbled up next to him, with Sec of course, he was the one holding her up " You're just a big softy aren't you Jack? " Jack raised his eyebrow, and with a grin replied " Well, I am big, but not a softy " Martha spluttered, not sure to giggle or not.

--

Sec could sense a sort of animosity coming from the captain, when ever he tried talking to him, Jack wouldn't look him in the eye, or the face for that matter. He'd just stare over Sec's shoulder. Sec knew that Jack wasn't xenophobic, since he'd had countless encounters with aliens before, most of them to do with reproduction, _well..pleasure _he corrected himself, frowning at that thought, maybe Jack had encountered Daleks before, shouting exterminate as he killed something with a modified dalek gun had given that away, but Jack wouldn't just assume, he knew that, Sec would have to confront him about it.

--

Martha could feel the tension between Sec and Jack, frankly it was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. Martha cringed as her knee started to twinge again, so she leaned even more heavily on Sec. She giggled at Coo, who was peeping at her from Jack's shoulder. She looked over at Sec, who was staring at Jack with a big frown on his face. She just shook her head. _Men_

--

The Doctor wasn't to sure about that Coo thing, it ate his liquoice laces. Next it would be in at his allsorts ! The Doctor patted his bigger on the inside pockets, glad he could feel the jar. Coo seemed to be domesticated, or smart enough to act domesticated. He saw it look at him and bark adorably, wiggling it's overlarge ears in amusement. The Doctor frowned, it was definately carnivore, those fangs weren't for show. The Timelord needed to see if Coo had omnivore teeth, so he picked out one of his allsorts ( the blue ones of couse, they're not very nice ) and coaxed Coo over, who immediatly began rubbing his head on the Gallifreyan's legs, getting fur all over his slightly singed trousers. The Doctor picked Coo up and prized it's mouth open, revealing two rows of teeth, the first row was carnivore, and the second herbivore. The Doctor's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, he picked up a paw and examined it, and was surprised to find that the paw pads were hard, almost hoof like. " Now you don't see that every day !" Exclaimed the Doctor. Coo barked in agreement

--

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, you can all beat me with sticks for that xP I've been on holiday and had basicaly no access to the net. Sorry again ! Anyways, review !


End file.
